Promise me Liberty
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: My freedom is your heart, your command and your life. Promise... Promise me you will set me free. Promise me Liberty.


**Promise me Liberty**

~ Final Countdown, Judgement Day.

People can lead and live normal lives, like any other. It's simple, a baby is born and learns to walks, talk and interact. Then the child grows bigger and is educated for another 14 years. It depends really. Then this teenager matures into a fine adult and finally they begin to age into old people.

They grow up and wish to become a rock star or an actor; many in the end realize maybe that kind of dream is a bit too far off, only those who excel in such areas succeed. Each generation surpassing the last one, each and everyone, striving to find the best in their abilities.

Maybe one day there will be super humans, or maybe there will be people with superpowers. Genetics are interesting.

Of course there are those out there who have no such will or motivation to complete such dreams. Others proceed ambitiously. Some aiming for gold in sport, others the globe in acting, many are all for letting their band name sell and their songs known globally. Some have feuds with others families.

A typical Romeo and Juliet tragedy, centuries of hate between two or more families. I am not going to dictate you my version of some twisted love hate ballad written ages back.

This is for all those who have suffered loss, whether be it friendship, death, money, accident.

It doesn't matter. This is for those who have experienced loss, true loss not something such as your favourite toy or your wallet. True loss, is what was most important. Yet this is about the less fortunate.

Because, what mattered the most. Was remembered the least.

And what mattered the least. Was remembered the most.

* * *

~Goodbye little precious one~

"Hey beau'iful."

Roxas shut his eyes and carried on walking, he shuddered as a hand passed over his behind none too gently.

"Yo, wanna hang wi' me tonight?"

"No..."

The blonde whispered, he continued walking down the alleyway he was currently in. The bundle in his arms shivering slightly in the chill of the dark black and forbidding night.

"What up sexy? I could give ya the ride of yo life."

"Look like ya need a good piece of 'entertainment'."

"Wanna mess with my whores?"

Roxas clenched his teeth and began to run. The jeering catcalls and whistles thrown his way by all the slum rats and other filth lurking in the dark corridors of the maze he was currently in fading.

He stopped panting heavily in a moonlit street, the cobbled paving stones glistening with rain. He walked aimlessly until he came to a sheltered and secluded area caused by overhanging apartment block roofs, where no one would hear his agony nor the baby's screams. Collecting the last of his strength, Roxas hugged the bundle in his arms tightly before placing a kiss upon the infant's chocolate brown hair.

"Goodbye little one..."

Feeling tears well up within his soulful blue eyes, the blonde bit his lower lip as he placed the small bundle down on the cold stones under cover and out of the rain, Roxas placed a hand over his mouth to stifle his sobs as hot tears trickled down his cold cheeks, mixing with the bitter rain cascading down upon his being.

"I love you little one... I really do... Please forgive me..."

The child began to cry in his makeshift bundle of blankets. Roxas felt his heart break and shatter within the cavity of his chest. He steadied himself against the wall.

"Please God, receive my baby in heaven...Let me know he will be with you soon..."

The rain pelted down as lightning streaked white hot across the sky, thunder rolling in with a resounding and echoing shriek, the infant wailed, Roxas shuddered his blonde hair sticking to the sides of his face wetly.

Picking up the baby he cradled the poor child in his arms, singing softly and quietly.

"Hush little one...Don't you cry..."

Roxas couldn't continue his lullaby, choked up with tears he kissed the baby on the head and then pulling off his soaked white shirt he presented the small boy with it, the baby calmed almost as it held onto the sodden wet cloth. Roxas hummed the rest of the lullaby, not trusting himself to sing, he would cry once more if he did.

Standing up Roxas took a few steps back, the infant realising Roxas's intentions, cried out with renewed vigour. Roxas clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Don't... Please..."

Roxas closing his eyes as more burning tears seeped from under his lids. Turning his back on the wailing child he went to the opening of the area, looking back he saw the baby still clutching his shirt tightly, staring at him with the same baby blue eyes Roxas possessed, bewildered, hungry, unhappy and frightened.

"I love you too baby... Now...Sleep peacefully, without any hate in your innocent heart... I hope you are received in heaven... My child... My little boy..."

With that Roxas turned to leave and as he did the shrill scream of the baby caused him to pause once more.

"I love you little one... My little Sora... My baby... Please..."

Roxas couldn't take it, uncontrollable sobs broke free of him as he turned away from his wailing infant son, Sora, he ran. He ran, guilty burning tears stinging him, the sharp shards of glass embedded in his heart twanged painfully with each breath he took. Each step he took that was taking him further away from his child, ached and hurt like nothing else in the world.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me God for what I have done..."

The blonde prayed as he ran purposeless and aimless into the swallowing and engulfing darkness that threatened to eliminate his presence.

* * *

~ Addiction that won't stop~

Axel flung away the cigarette end he had just recently finished; he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"Hope you're happy, I came to see you all...Heh, I bet you wouldn't care anyway..."

Axel stood and kicked a can a few feet away. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he looked up at the slowly brightening sky of beautiful reds, oranges, yellows and gold's of the early morning sun, breaking into dawn through the grey turbulent clouds of last night's terrible storm.

"I knew you loved me, in some sick twisted way that I never could understand...But I wanted you to know that I still love you too Dad..."

Axel looked at the grave in front of him; it was simple, granite and marble. Red letters painted into the stone:

'**Reno Fyird.**

**1970- 2007**

**Died age 37, **

**Shot in the chest and then the head twice**.'

"I know you abused me a lot in all of your drunken stupors but I guess I can forgive you... I still have the lighter you always cherished from mother..."

A crooked smile quirked at the red head's lips,

"Family can forgive, but I can't forgive you for what you did to Demyx and Zexion... I loved those guys like brothers. Maybe even more..."

Axel pulled out the sleek lighter and tossed it on the grave, it sparked and the withered flowers lying there caught aflame, burning brightly in the early morning sunrise. Axel looked over at the large grave next to his father's. It was covered in a thorny bush of dark black roses.

'**Demyx Oryder and Zexion Tyks.**

**1986- 2007 **

**Aged 19,**

**Both were caught in a fire, investigation confirmed several knife wounds to both upper torso and head, on both males**'

Brushing away the spiked bushes, Axel placed a single playing card faced down on the flat surface of their shared grave. He gave a thin smile as the wind played by, its single solo voice softly sighing amongst the trees. The sudden gust flipped the card over.

Ace of spades.

Axel felt a drop of moisture on his face, he then realised it was himself, he was crying. He chuckled at how ironic this was. But the tears wouldn't stop. Biting his lower lip Axel couldn't help but succumb to the images and memories that came flooding into his mind once more, replaying his worst and best yet painful moments in life. The tears began to fall faster and heavier.

-

"My name is Demyx! I hope we can be really good friends from now on! My hobbies are playing on my guitar, making pyramids out of a deck of playing cards and talking to my budgie!"

"Zexion... I don't really like to play sports but I like to play tennis. I also like to play any kind of card game, though poker and bullshit are my favourite and I like playing a good game of snooker."

"I'm Axel, I have a pet cat called Mr. Wiffle and I also like almost any sport except swimming. I also enjoy playing with tennis balls and kerosene, just to see the outcome. I really hate carrots."

-

"Guys! Let's go swimming!"

"No Dem! You know Zexy and I hate water!"

"Stop being such pussies! Get in! It's really nice!"

"No! WAIT!!"

"DEMYX!"

"What?"

"I still had my phone in my pocket!"

"Shit."

"That's right. Better run before I catch you and make you buy me a new one!"

"NO! YOU LOVE ME RIGHT!?"

"Haha, nice try!"

"NOOOO!!! ZEXY TELL AXEL I'M SORRY!"

"He's sorry Axel."

"Nope, he's still buying me a new phone! That one was sexy; it had babes plastered all over it!"

"I'LL BUY YOU A SEXIER ONE WITH HOT DUDES PLASTERED ALL OVER IT! JUST LEMME GO!!!"

"Axel, he's turning purple... Let him breathe."

"Fine."

-

"Damn that was an AWESOME movie!"

"It wasn't that great... It was only about some messed up psycho alien trying to eat the brains out of another alien...Plus the animations of some scenes were poorly done and the acting of that girl when she died sucked."

"You are such a sour assed geek you know that Zex."

"Thank you."

"Ooh, looks like Dem has gone into shock."

"That isn't funny guys... You know I HATE scary sci-fi shit like that!"

"Heehee! Look he's trembling Zex!"

"Cut it out Axel, Demyx won't be able to sleep for a week without me next to him."

"OOOOOH! There something going on that I need to know?"

"Yes you flamboyant retard, Demyx and I are together."

"Dude... You're joking right?"

"No."

"Holy shit! I never knew!"

"Well it's not exactly something we can just come out with easily is it? Plus Demyx was scared of your reaction."

"Don't worry Dem I'm cool with you and Zexy, what really is bugging me is, why did you choose emo boy here over the marvellous magical me?"

"Because I prefer emo boys over flamboyant retards."

"Take that back you puny bastard!"

"NOOO!! I'M INNOCENT!"

"Hey it looks like Dem is recovering! Can I kick his little ass?"

"No, restrain yourself Axel."

"Please!!! He didn't fulfil his promise of a new phone with steamy naked men plastered over it!"

"Fine. But he did get you a new phone so go easy on him, his ass is still sore."

"HIS ASS IS WHAT!?"

"Just kidding, now go kick his ass if you must."

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME ZEXY!!!"

-

"Hey Dad wha- Whoa... Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes you are."

"So who's the catch this time? Ooh a cutie, what's your name blondie?"

"C-cloud..."

"Wow Dad, once you're finished with him, can I keep him?"

"You do realise he is 5 years your senior?"

"Shit, ok ok, have it your way, just poking some fun."

"Yeah whatever brat, get changed so we can go get some dinner."

"You got it, oh what's on tonight anyway?"

"Chinese takeaway."

"Damn! I LOVE YOU DAD!"

"Love you too son, now go get changed!"

-

"You're the best Dad! How'd you find this place anyway?"

"Cloud, works here, but fortunately he doesn't have a shift tonight."

"Goldilocks has a job here? Dude I thought he was some Uni kid."

"He IS a Uni kid, he just needs some extra cash,"

"You said he was 5 years older! I'm only 16!"

"I'm 21..."

"Oh yeah, that is 5 years."

"Now we have that sorted, can I have another order of those spiced pork buns, they were excellent."

-

There was fire, lots of fire... Smoke billowing everywhere. Axel couldn't believe his eyes, it was burning everywhere. He heard a thin scream and he froze.

He thought judging by the looks on the firemen they thought before that the building had been cleared. But it wasn't the idea of someone trapped in there that had cold dread running through Axel's veins, he KNEW that scream.

"DEMYX!!!"

Axel yelled as he ran towards the building, two policemen grabbed him, Axel struggled and then in his blind panic kicked one and punched the other, he leapt over the motorbike barring the way and dashed into the burning apartment.

"DEM!"

"AXEL!!!"

The sound of roaring flames was in his ears, Axel cast his acid green eyes around, fire... fire... the doorways were full of the leaping hungry tongues, he picked up a chair leg and used it to poke aside flaming debris and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time,

"DEM! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

A choking cough spluttered before another shrill bloodcurdling scream emitted two floors above. A sizzling pole crackled screaming under the weight of the collapsing building crashed near the red head's feet. Axel grit his teeth, tearing off part of his shirt he wrapped it around his mouth and nose.

"I'M COMING DEM! STAY THERE!"

Axel ran as fast as he could, dodging the flames and taking shortcuts where ever he could. The doorway onto the next floor was barred, by floorboards and flames, there was only a small gap at the top, only a half a metre wide.

Summoning his courage Axel took a few steps back, coughing harshly, his breath wheezing painfully, he estimated and then took a run up, he jumped through head first but his trousers were set alight. Cursing Axel fumbled around for his penknife and managed to cut away both bottoms of his trousers, flinging the burning cloth away from himself.

He could see through the heat haze a figure in the room, Axel stood and kicked away the rubble before rushing over to his friend.

"Dem! DEMYX!"

The blonde barely recognisable under all the ash and soot he was covered in and he was very weak, overcome by smoke and the heat Demyx was fading fast. The blonde turned his soot covered face, streaked with tears, he whispered hoarsely, before doubling over and groaning.

"Zexy... Zexy's gone!"

Axel doubled over as a loud crash of wood crumbling and a sink fell behind him, he coughed and licked his dry burnt lips. Zexion was lying there under a sofa that had no doubt fallen from above. Axel coughed again as he lifted Demyx who flinched.

"Can... You... Stand?"

Demyx couldn't hear him, his eyes clenched shut in agony his whole left arm was covered in blood, Axel hissed at the sight of the dreadful wound and dragged the blonde over to the nearest window, where he yelled and screamed himself hoarse until the firemen down below noticed.

"Demyx... I'm sorry, I'll see you at the bottom, they will catch you..."

Demyx looked into the sincere green eyes and through his smoke addled mind he briefly nodded and allowed himself to fall out of the window. Axel groaned, he felt sick all the smoke was getting to him and he was feeling light headed from the intense heat.

"Gonna get you out Zex. Just hang in there."

Axel hooked his arms under Zexion's torso and pulled the dark haired male out from under the sofa, Axel shoved away the piece of furniture, burning his hands and wrists, Zexion seemed unconscious.

"Fuck... Zex! Can you... Hear me!? Damn!"

Axel felt he couldn't carry on like this for much longer; he managed to get the pale soot covered teen over and out of the window, closing his eyes Axel jumped after him.

-

"I'm sorry Mr. Fyird... But they didn't survive..."

Axel felt disbelief well up within him; here was a smart woman in her uniform telling him his best friends Demyx and Zexion hadn't survived.

"How!? Wh-why, what?!"

Axel coughed; the nurse next to him placed a hand on his shoulder warning him not to overexert himself.

"Well... This will be a huge shock to you Mr-"

"Axel... My name is Axel."

"Fine, Axel, you will very shocked and upset to know..."

The officer halted slightly then she continued in a whisper:

"But upon cleaning their bodies for treatment, we found several knife wounds on both of them... They were stabbed first and then the place was set alight, so investigation's say..."

Axel felt his mouth go dry, no... no.... This couldn't be happening... Axel took a deep shaky breath.

"C-can I see them?"

"They are next door."

Axel stood shakily, not wanting to believe it, not one bit, he stumbled forwards and using the wall he managed to get into the next room, where he saw Demyx and Zexion lying side by side, both pale and cold.

"NO!"

The cry tore from his throat and Axel crumpled, staring at the floor, he was surprised not one tear had formed yet, breathing harshly Axel looked at the still forms of his beloved friends.

"No... Please anything but you two... Fuck! I'll kill the bastard who did this to them!"

Axel vowed as he stood shaking with sorrow and anger, and as he was passing by a mirror he glanced at his reflection, despite his ruffled and exhausted appearance, his eyes were what scared him most, his reflection glared malevolently back, bloodshot and iris' of green steel, hard as flint with the emerald fire of revenge swirling in their depths.

-

Axel grasped his head, trying to stop the onslaught of painful images flowing through his head, but they wouldn't stop. His tears fell faster, the sun rose higher, the graveyard was empty and void of sound except the red head's choking sobs. So cliché, this wasn't how he usually reacted when visiting their graves.

Finally after the images subsided, Axel stood. He looked at the father's grave and glared coldly at the name:

Reno Fyird.

"I can't forgive you Dad... You were a bastard but I still loved you as my father. I'm glad I shot you in the bloody heart you possessed and then in your twisted head twice."

Axel turned on his heel and strode away; the withered flowers were now nothing more than ash. In his hand he clenched something that glittered gold. Liberty.

* * *

~ Encounter of two broken hearts~

Roxas sighed as he took the orders for another table, he walked slowly through the busy cafe, he gave in the order to the chef and went back to set a new table.

As he finished a tall red head caught his attention. The blonde went over to him; the red head was staring puzzled at the menu.

"Can I help you?"

"Sure... Roxas, where did that really good pork bun dish go?"

The flame haired male smiled sadly at the blonde, who had obviously read the younger male's name off of his name tag.

"The spicy pork buns? We have an alternating menu every month, y'know to match the seasons and stuff."

"Yeah?"

"I guess I could ask the chef to do some quick, I sure he won't mind,"

"Nah, it's fine, I just wanted to know that's all."

"Anything else you want?"

"Just your infamous hot chocolate."

"Sure."

As Roxas turned to go, a hand reached out and held his arm back, Roxas turned; the red head was scrutinizing him carefully.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just you look like someone I know."

Roxas returned a soft smile at the tall male. Gently releasing himself Roxas went off to find the pot of hot chocolate and a mug for the redhead. When he returned, those green eyes were still upon him.

"Thanks, yeah you really do look like someone I know... Do you by any chance know a man called Cloud?"

Roxas stiffened, the older male looked at him. Roxas placed down the pot and the mug and without looking at the red head he replied,

"He's my father. But he's dead."

"I... I'm so sorry."

"It's ok..."

Roxas shivered, a gentle hand guided him into the seat opposite to the taller male.

"Hey, why don't you take a break, looks like you need it and I was being a nosy prick."

Roxas fiddled with his name tag, staring at the scrubbed wooden table top.

"It's ok..."

"The name's Axel, got it memorised?"

A smile quirked at the blonde's lips, he shot an unreadable look at the redhead opposite him who opened his mouth then closed it and thought for a while, then he locked his intense green eyes on the blonde.

"Excuse my curiosity... But I knew Cloud when he was younger, he was... An acquaintance with my father. So I was kinda close to him...How... How did he-"

"I killed him..."

The whispered response cut Axel off mid sentence. Roxas was staring at the floor now; Axel pressed his lips together in a thin line and felt his body go cold, that haunted, guilty and hunted look in those blue eyes, that feeling in your heart... Axel knew that feeling. He knew that emotion... He knew what it was like to feel...

"Thanks for the hot chocolate Roxas..."

With that Axel stood, just as the red head turned to leave, a hand caught his right, grasping it tightly. He turned and came face to face with those sky blue eyes.

"No... Thank 'you',"

Roxas whispered, Axel placed his left hand over Roxas's, his thumb gently stroking the blonde's wrist. Blue eyes locked onto green, neither daring to breathe, both caught up in the depths of pain they both knew. Then the connection was broken and Axel allowed Roxas to slip his hand out of his grasp.

* * *

~ Mercy upon us all~

"Roxas..."

The blonde looked at his father questioningly. Cloud leant over the table and gently touched his son on the cheek.

"I'll be back, soon... Hopefully I won't be dead... Hopefully I'll come back in one piece to you..."

Roxas relaxed into his father's affections. Cloud wasn't very good at showing his emotions to tell people how he felt, Cloud wasn't good with children; he had never been good with them. He felt awkward around them and he never really knew how to play or keep a child occupied.

But strangely he bonded with his son, Roxas, who seemed to understand Cloud's confusion in children and babies of the kind. Roxas had grown up a quiet child with a few good friends, he always preferred to read quietly or watch the sun trace its course across the sky when he was a small child.

As a child of 10 Roxas loved animals and would spend hours watching the birds flock from one place to another or petting a cat for ages. As a young teen of 14 and onwards the blonde loved playing the piano and the violin, reading long novels and encyclopaedias.

The only few things his father did for Roxas was staying with him when the younger blonde was scared, sitting side by side silently, never exchanging words.

Cloud taught Roxas hand to hand combat, the use of a staff and katana. Though Roxas doubted he would ever need to resort to violence, he enjoyed his time with Cloud and learnt quickly, though Cloud preferred the katana, Roxas liked the staff out of all his combat skills, he could hold it with two hands and he liked it that way. When they sparred, Cloud found it hard sometimes to keep up with the ground speed his son could reach.

But even so, Roxas understood how Cloud felt at any time, when he was sad or angry even though the older blonde couldn't show it, Roxas understood.

"It's ok Dad. I love you too. I know you will do fine."

Roxas immediately sensed the relief and gratitude emit from his father, Cloud would always put his emotions into words because he had trouble showing his feelings and actions. Roxas could tell all his father was trying to say was:

'I love you son, don't get hurt or in trouble whilst I'm gone.'

"You will be late if you don't hurry."

Roxas handed Cloud the keys to his motorbike and opened the front door for him. Cloud allowed a small smile to grace his features, Roxas smiled back, watching and waiting, Cloud pulled on his goggles and looked back at his small blonde replica. Said replica gave him a salute and smiled once more.

Cloud nodded and then he was gone in a roar of powerful engines and the foul black fumes of the exhaust pipes.

"Be safe..."

* * *

~ Leave and they'll Destroy You~

Two months had passed since Roxas had seen his father, he had spent his birthday alone again this year, he sighed, he missed Cloud.

The phone rang and Roxas picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Finally! About time you picked up the godamned phone!"

Roxas didn't know who this was, the voice, it was obviously masculine. Roxas gripped the phone tightly.

"Now... If you are a good boy, do everything I say... Your father will be released safe and sound."

Harsh and heavy breathing sounded down the phone. Roxas shivered, they had Cloud, they had his father. Steeling himself Roxas couldn't bring himself to say yes.

"You're lying."

"Do you think I would lie!?"

The voice crackled and screeched through the bad connection, Roxas winced. He then heard an exchange of words nothing more than a murmur of fuzzy sounds.

"R-rox?"

The young blonde gasped,

"Dad?"

"R-rox... Don't... Don't do any-"

There was sickening thud, cruel laughter and Roxas felt cold fear claw his insides. So he stood stock still, waiting.

"Good boy... Now... If you want to live... Do exactly as I say."

Roxas quivered, he wanted to put down the receiver, he was scared, he wanted Cloud. But Cloud wasn't here to protect him now.

"No."

With that Roxas slammed down the phone. Just then a shot rang out and the bullet embedded itself next to Roxas's head. Roxas screamed.

Another missile flew in landing at the blonde's feet, missing the young male by centimetres, but this time it was a dart with a piece of paper attached to it. Roxas slowly, cautiously picked up the dart and opened up the folded piece of paper. It read in crude writing:

'LoOk BeHINd You!'

Roxas turned and he opened his mouth to scream again but no sound came as a large hand covered his lips smothering him, the small blonde stared up, wide blue eyes, pupils dilated in fear at the figure behind him, then his reflexes broke in. Kicking out Roxas caught the taller male on the shin hard, the man bellowed and pulled out his knife, Roxas ducked and fell to the floor, then rolled as a heavy boot came down in an attempt to stomp his head to the floor.

Roxas rolled once more as the leg swung out to kick him in the side, springing to his feet Roxas fled up stairs, only then to realise that had to be the stupidest thing he had ever done.

Heavy footsteps, heavy breathing, Roxas then reminded himself they had his father. Turning back he ran and leapt onto his attacker, who was currently halfway up the staircase, the force and ferocity of the small blonde's surprise attack caused them to topple downwards. The knife clattered down useless.

Roxas landing on top of the invader. The blonde then realised he was still holding the dart, using it to his advantage he sunk the sharp barbed point savagely into his attacker's neck, a thin gurgling was heard and the dart jolted violently in his hand, it had been rigged with an injection of poison, Roxas snarled and sank the point again deeper.

Then the breathing stopped. Roxas dropped the dart and stared at his hands, the thick red blood on his hands were nauseating.

The phone rang, Roxas picked it up.

"Clever little boy aren't you? Certainly you take after your father, definitely...But if you don't do as I say...He will die. But right now he seems to be in the throes of passion and lust."

"YOU SICK FREAKS! LET HIM GO!"

Roxas screeched, he could hear the unknown assailant wincing in pain from the volume of his cries. There was momentary silence, Roxas felt dread curdle in the pit of his stomach, he could literally hear the other man smirking.

"He's such a good little slut."

Roxas gripped the phone, breathing deeply through his nose; he would NOT go with this.

"No... Ah! Ahhh! Ohh... No! No please! AHHH!"

Roxas grit his teeth as the unmistakable moans and screams filtered through the receiver. He put down the phone once more, this time he ran outside, slipping on his trainers the blonde put the keys to the house into his pocket and shut the door behind him and began running. Passers stared at the blonde, at the blood on his hands and his clothes, Roxas ignored them.

Halfway down a street he turned and then again he turned, after several minutes the blonde stopped. He knew he was being watched in some way. Then turning back the way he came he retraced his path and as he neared home, he turned off to another street.

Roxas stopped at a road crossing, people were gathering also waiting to cross, Roxas rubbed his bloody wrists, after 2 minutes he noticed someone had been watching him the whole time. He was a tall man, with shoulder length silver hair.

Roxas ran.

The stranger with silver hair followed. Roxas hissed, and began to force himself into a sprint. The stranger still persued him, Roxas turned and found he had reached a dead end, the silver haired male was walking down the street towards him, seeming to be in no urgent hurry.

Backing away Roxas saw only one way to go, over the roof. Catching hold of a window ledge, Roxas hoisted himself up and quickly swung himself to the side, catching a drainage pipe. A shot rang out, Roxas cringed, his palms sweaty as he felt himself beginning to slip, another shot. Roxas then realised his pursuer was toying with him, he cursed quietly.

Gritting his teeth Roxas scaled the pipe using the wall a leverage and relying on his hands alone to pull his weight upwards, a couple of shots followed, Roxas knew he was going to be hit soon, reaching the top Roxas gave it no thought and hauled himself over and onto the roof but as he rolled over and onto the hard concrete, one bullet straight and true nailed him right in the right shoulder.

Roxas gasped and clasped the wound before pressing two fingers over the hole, after a while the bleeding stopped. Cautiously removing his fingers Roxas squeezed the hole, the metal pellet fell out, Roxas let out a low moan of pain as the shot wound began to bleed again. Ripping off his sleeve, the blonde staunched the wound, twisting the cloth into the puncture in his skin.

Hissing as the friction burned and pain tore at him, Roxas carefully peered over the roof and down at his attacker, pale lips quirked into a smile. Roxas gulped and quickly pulled himself back before he made himself an easy target. Roxas dithered for a while, he seemed safe up here though it wasn't very high up, he guessed he could jump off and survive with a broken limb or two.

He heard a clanking, he cursed, scrambling over to the edge on the opposite side the blonde measured the distance, he knew he could make it, he rolled his wounded shoulder, wincing in the sharp stab of pain. He jumped, landing heavily, his muscles and body screamed in protest at the harsh landing.

The next building however was too far, Roxas squinting against the sunlight looked down, and then back, the silver haired male had scaled the wall and was still walking calmly towards him, closer. Closer... The gun was raised, the shining silver muzzle glinted, a silencer had been affixed to the gun.

"Fuck..."

Roxas jumped, a cry of shock resounded behind him, Roxas allowed a savage grin to cross his face, 'that's right you bastard, bet you didn't expect me to do that!' he thought, he grunted as he landed on his hands and knees with a sickening crack, he let out a rasping breath and slowly stood, steadying himself, his right wrist had broken, the fall had been too much for his injured shoulder and now his right arm was rendered useless from a gunshot wound and a broken wrist.

Roxas quickly hid under the overhanging balcony of the building, hiding in the shadows. He heard his pursuer curse, then fading steps. Roxas let out the breath he had been holding in shakily, he ran his undamaged hand through his messy blonde hair.

He pondered on where he could go to stay the night; he knew it was too dangerous to go home. Hayner. Roxas brightened somewhat, he wouldn't have to say anything to his friend, not even show that fact he had been shot, Roxas bit his lower lip as he searched for something hard.

Finding a relatively straight branch Roxas bound the makeshift splint to his right wrist, it was crude but it was better than nothing. He would ask Hayner for something better later. There would be questions, but Roxas didn't give a damn.

* * *

~ 3, 2, 1, Ready or not. Here I come~

He had stayed at Hayner's for a few weeks, just giving the white lie of his father not home yet. It was true but he was glad Hayner hadn't asked him anything about his wrist or the bullet wound which was healing very well.

Time to go home, Roxas decided it was best to slip out that night, Hayner wouldn't mind, he knew already of Roxas's odd behaviour and never questioned his reasons for anything out of the ordinary.

Gathering up his jacket Roxas went into the kitchen for some scissors, where he cut off the cast he had for his wrist, he flexed his arm and then tapped it gently, before trying out a few experimental gestures. Happy with how his wrist had healed, Roxas dumped the dirty cast in the bin and slipped out the back door.

-

When Roxas opened the door he was puzzled to find a soft light emitting from the kitchen, curious Roxas shut the door quietly, he proceeded into the room. There was a man sitting at the table, he smoked a cigarette and he had long flame red hair that was dragged back into a ponytail.

"Hello?"

"Yo."

The stranger took his feet off the table, and stretched. Roxas watched him warily, how did he get in? The redhead, toyed with his necklace, it glinted gold and Roxas caught a glimpse of a sun like pendant on the end. Liberty.

"Gotta hand it to ya, kid. Did a good job, they're still trying to find you, the killer of the bastard who works for the guy who has Cloud."

Roxas nodded stiffly, great so now he was wanted for murder, but wasn't it an act of self defence?

"Know what you're thinking, kid. Happened to me, I'm on the run too. Acts of self defence mean nothing these days."

"Who are you?"

"Reno. Reno Fyrid. Take it you're Cloudy pie's son, Roxas Strife am I not correct?"

"Y-yeah... But why are you wanted?"

Roxas lent against the kitchen isle. Reno flicked away his dead cigarette end and stood.

"Killed two people, stabbed them first then set their building on fire."

"I see..."

"Well, looks like you need someone to look out for ya, Cloud needs all the help he can get, what do ya say to it?"

"You mean we're going to find him?"

"Sure why not? You've killed, I've killed, we're both wanted, the rules don't matter anymore. Law has no affect upon us anymore."

Roxas didn't get how Reno could be so relaxed about their situation. Reno winked. Roxas nodded.

"Let's get going, I've got my own pad down, so we can chill there and decide where and when to find your good old father."

Roxas couldn't say no, he actually had taken a fierce liking to Reno, for the first time since the phone call and Cloud's capture, Roxas felt safe.

"Ready or not, here we come."

Reno sang softly as they walked side by side, down the dark street.

* * *

~On track, Illusionary~

Cloud couldn't move, he couldn't breathe properly, he couldn't see. He knew where he was, he just wanted out.

"Hello my pet."

Oily, hissing and rough, the voice sent shivers up Cloud's spine. He turned his head away from the voice.

"Don't do that my pretty, I want to see your face."

Cloud couldn't resist as a strong hand turned him to face his captor. A hissing laugh, erupted from near his left. Cloud resisted. A sharp blow to his hip caused the blonde to cease his struggles.

"I seem to have received quite a prize."

The voice leered, Cloud growled and bared his teeth, the hand moved from his jaw to stroke his hair.

"I need some light in here! Jump to it your lazy bastards!"

Cloud sensed through the dark cloth over his eyes, the room grow a little lighter. He could see his captor moving around.

"Blonde."

Cloud could practically hear the smirk in the man's voice. He twisted away from the sound. The blindfold was removed.

"Oh my... Blonde, blue eyed and pale skin and a pretty face. You three have outdone yourselves."

The snide leer immediately warmed somewhat, Cloud shuddered as his pupils adjusted to the light. Cloud felt a hand tug his hair.

"Is he really natural blonde or is this dyed?"

"Natural, see?"

Cloud winced as his head was tugged about, he then found himself face to face with his strange captor. He was tall and had waist length silver hair, he had pale skin and cat like green eyes, he was stunningly beautiful, yet Cloud saw in the man's face he was ruthless, insane and cruel. Those mad eyes stared down at him, a crazed light shining within them.

"Well my pet, what shall I do with you?"

Then Cloud fainted.

* * *

~ Pentacles of solid gold, the sun called Liberty~

Roxas stared down at the figure lying on the ground, there was blood and no one cared. The blonde looked up and saw the attacker withdraw the gun, before the attack, all Roxas heard was a muffled thud, then Reno was on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Thanks for bringing him to me."

The person with the gun whispered, Roxas couldn't form any words, his mouth was too dry with shock. The stranger was garbed in all black, his hood was over his face, only his neck and chin were exposed. Roxas didn't know who this was.

"But, he's not dead."

The figure stepped forwards, Roxas glared at him and stood in front of Reno. The stranger motioned with his gun.

"Stand aside kid. Don't wanna hurt you, gonna hurt more if this takes too long."

Roxas felt a flash of recognition, he knew Reno called him 'kid' and here was this other person who talked and sounded almost the same.

"W-who are you!?"

Roxas cried, still holding his ground as he prevented the other male from getting to Reno, who groaned in his place on the floor.

"I am Lea."

Roxas cried out as a hand grabbed him by the wrist, tugging the blonde forwards until he was face to face with the hooded male.

"Get out of the way."

It happened too fast, Roxas didn't see the man's face as he was shoved away, he fell to the ground heavily. The tall man 'Lea' walked calmly over to Reno, he knelt down and hugged the red head, then whispered a few words.

Two shots rang out, Roxas scrambled to his feet, too late, Reno was dead, his eyes were open, two bullets embedded in his head and his murderer was walking away swiftly from the crime scene, in his hand something gold glinted, Reno's necklace a pentacle, no two pentacles overlapping to make the ancient symbol of the ten pointed sun- Liberty.

The gun had been left at Reno's side, reflected the blood, it reflected hurt. Pulling out the red head's phone Roxas dialled for the police, then he closed the call after stating the area.

Roxas felt the tears come, but they did not fall, the blonde reached out and closed the red head's eyes. He stayed there until the blood stopped flowing and Reno was cold. As he stood to get up he came to face another person he knew but didn't want them to know.

Hayner. The other blonde stood there with his skateboard slung over his shoulder, he wordlessly took in the gun, Reno and the blood on Roxas.

"Roxas..."

"I know what you're thinking... Leave me alone!"

"Roxas."

Hayner said again, Roxas turned to look at him, Hayner walked forwards until he was right in front of the kneeling blonde. Roxas stiffened. Then Hayner knelt and hugged his friend. Roxas let out a choked sob and pulled away.

"H-hayner, don't!"

"Please don't tell me it was you!"

Hayner looked into Roxas's white face, his own eyes shimmering with fear. Roxas looked down and bit his lower lip as the shrill call of sirens blared closer.

"I'm sorry Hayner."

Then Roxas ran, leaving his childhood friend to become the suspect of Reno Fyrid's murder.

* * *

~Once upon a Time~

Roxas came home and found Cloud sitting in the kitchen, in exactly the same position he had found Reno. Roxas gasped, Cloud turned to look at him, a weary and worn smile broke over the older blonde's tired features making him appear much younger. He stood, Roxas feeling his own smile form, ran into his father's embrace.

"Dad..."

Roxas hugged his father tightly, not wanting to believe one second he was actually back. Cloud smiled and stroked his son's blonde hair. Roxas nuzzled his face into Cloud's broad chest, his shoulders heaving as he fought to control his emotions.

"I-I missed you! How could you leave like that!? Y-You promised not to get h-hurt!"

Roxas hissed through clenched teeth, he wouldn't cry, Cloud was home. He didn't care.

"I know, but I made a mistake Roxas..."

"I was so scared! I was scared you were going to die! I saw him die!"

Roxas felt himself telling his father everything that had happened over the course of Cloud's capture, but he didn't hear it. Cloud stood there and listened as his son relayed his experiences.

"Reno's dead?"

Cloud asked when Roxas had finally calmed down, Roxas sniffled and nodded, he looked away, guilty. After a moment of silence, Cloud sat down heavily and rubbed his forehead before burying his face in his hands.

"Dad...? Was Reno special to you?"

Roxas ventured to ask, his voice came out as a whisper, Cloud looked at his son, tears flowing down his face, Roxas was startled and upset, he had never seen his father like this before.

"Because, once upon a time..."

* * *

~ 1st,2nd,3rd,4th,5th,6th,7th,8th,9th,10th,11th,12th,13th encounter of two broken hearts~

Axel hummed along with the music currently blaring from his headphones; he tapped his foot in time to the beat before crossing the road as the man shone green.

It was cold and Axel hated the cold, especially when it snowed, it was pretty but it just got damp later. Entering the bustling cafe he stamped his feet on the mat, ridding the snow, he then proceeded to his corner where he knew it was warm.

A warm laugh sounded near him, and then a hand touched the red head lightly on the shoulder.

"It's so easy to spot you, Axel."

Axel turned to see Roxas smiling at him, his blue eyes bright with laughter. Axel smiled back, Roxas flipped open his note pad.

"So, what'll you get today Axel?"

"The usual, also add a splash of brandy, do you have today's paper Rox?"

Roxas smiled and nodded, he flipped his pad shut and went off to find the paper, humming merrily. Axel propped his chin on a hand, he grinned, Roxas was never usually this happy. He stared with no particular interest up at the ceiling, he was called back to the present by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Earth to Axel! Do you copy?"

Axel stuck his tongue out at the blonde as he set down the steaming mug of hot chocolate and the newspaper. Roxas put his hands on his hips and mock glared.

"As charming as our ceiling may be, your order has been waiting for the past 5 minutes."

Axel smirked, Roxas sat down across from him, Axel flattened out the paper before looking at the cheerful waiter.

"Today you seem to be very happy, Roxas."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why?"

"I just am."

"Nah, get off it, I know there's something more than that."

Roxas took in a deep breath and then a beautiful smile crossed his face. Axel felt his breath hitch in his chest.

"I'm getting married!"

Axel looked surprised, he chuckled and ruffled the blonde hair, Roxas squawked in protest. Axel grinned though the warm happy feeling in him cooled slightly.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

Roxas smiled and looked down shyly, he pointed in the direction of a pretty blonde lady in white who was laughing as she took orders from two teenage girls. She too worked as a waitress in the small cafe.

"Naminé?"

Roxas nodded and put a finger to his lips, Axel understood, no one else knew yet, it was a secret and probably a surprise for the rest of the blonde's friends.

"She's so perfect..."

Roxas mused, his eyes still trained upon her, Axel sighed mentally, he did see why Roxas loved her, she was kind, smart, pretty, gentle and in the end, they would make a good couple. Draining his mug Axel shut the paper and stood, Roxas looked up at him.

"Axel? Why are you leaving so quickly? You usually stay longer."

"I realised I've gotta be somewhere quick, catch ya later Rox,"

Axel left the money on the table and left. Roxas blinked in surprise, Axel never left that fast, especially in such weather he hated. Roxas turned back to the money on the table, Scooping it up Roxas rang the till. He smiled wryly to himself.

Axel forgot to collect his change.

* * *

~ I love you, Smile at me and now this feeling is Dead~

Roxas stared at her, she was crying, he looked at his and her hands, the twin bands of white gold shone in the sun. She pulled off her ring and kissed it and then passed it to him.

"I love you Roxas, I do."

"Then why are you doing this to me?!"

Roxas was confused he didn't understand, he stood squeezing the warm metal band tightly. She hugged herself.

"I love you, but you wouldn't understand!"

"If you told me..."

She pushed past him and then she was gone. Roxas cast his gaze to the ground, the people around them in the cafe didn't seem to care, Roxas sensed another person near him a hand on his shoulder. Axel.

"Roxas..."

"Axel... I-I... Just drop it."

Roxas shrugged the redhead's grip off and turned away. Axel didn't pursue the matter,

-

9 months went by and Roxas lived alone, then one morning as he opened the door to collect his post, a small bundle lay on the doorstep. His child.

Naminé's child.

Picking up the baby, Roxas uncovered the beautiful face of the sleeping baby boy with a tuft of chocolate brown hair; in its tiny fist it clutched a necklace.

A golden pentacle. No, two pentacles overlapping to form the ancient symbol of a ten pointed sun- Liberty had come back.

Roxas blinked, how...? The blonde went to his neighbour, asking the little old lady to take care of the child, she agreed, Roxas kissed the baby goodbye and then ran out onto the street,

This necklace, it wasn't Naminé's; Roxas knew it had been taken from Reno, by who? A young man called Lea. He stopped at the cafe he worked at, there was Axel in his corner.

-

Axel looked up startled as Roxas slammed his hands on the table,

"Rox-"

He was cut off by Roxas slapping him across the face. Axel stared at the angry blonde. Roxas lifted his right hand. The double pentacle necklace shone there, pale gold, Liberty was its name.

"What is this?! Axel! Tell me!"

Axel stared at the necklace, then at Roxas who stood there, his arms crossed. Axel picked up the necklace.

"Roxas, I don't kno-"

He was cut off as the angry blonde let out a quiet scream of frustration. Roxas raised his hand and slammed it down the table, causing the pepper and salt to shake violently.

"YES YOU DO KNOW! YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT THIS IS! LEA!"

Axel froze. A triumphant glint appeared within Roxas's icy blue gaze. He stepped back, snatching up the necklace. Axel hung his head low, he had been found out.

"Lea Fyrid. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing."

Axel sat back and crossed his arms, Roxas sat down across from the redhead.

"You killed Reno and took his necklace, now it's come to me, from my child he was holding it. Naminé, I know now because she was pregnant with the child she couldn't handle us being together, I don't think she loved me for long. But mainly, Lea. Why is this necklace here? Naminé never had this. The only person I can think of with a name which is an anagram of Lea is you. Axel...No, Lea, who killed Reno Fyrid and took his necklace. Then caused my father to ask for his death! Or, maybe the baby belongs to you! You fucked her! You screwed her and then-"

Roxas was silenced in mid-speech as the tall male stood, towering over him, Axel gazed coldly down at the shorter blonde.

"Why... Would you think, I would EVER go near that bitch?"

He turned away, Roxas grabbed his arm, Axel pulled free.

"I killed him in revenge! I killed him because he killed my best friends! He killed them in cold blooded murder!"

Roxas's blue eyes hardened. Axel hissed, his own green eyes burning with anger. Roxas stood motioning with a hand.

"Let's take this outside, if anyone hears here, we're gonna be in big shit, because remember, our faces are still wanted on these city walls!"

The blonde spat furiously as he strode out of the cafe, Axel slammed the money on the counter as he passed outside.

"You think I'm going to believe that Axel?"

"He killed them in cold murder! He stabbed them and then-"

"Then he fucked my father!"

Roxas growled, Axel stopped, he forgot Reno had done that to Cloud. Roxas smirked. Axel collected himself quickly before he dug himself a deeper grave.

"I know he did."

"So why?"

Axel ran a hand through his hair, he turned and began walking, Roxas grit his teeth.

"Don't walk away from this you bastard!"

The blonde grabbed the back of the red head's jacket, Axel whipped around, his facial features drawn in a snarl. Roxas took a step back.

"You don't fucking understand! You think I'm going to stand round idly listening to your woes Princess? Well think again! We're on the same wavelength here bitch, we've both killed and nearly been killed. Suck it up!"

Roxas glared at him and then punched him; Axel caught the blonde's fist, wrenching his hand out of the taller male's grasp Roxas did something he did not expect to happen, let alone be it himself who initiated it first.

Grabbing the top of the redhead's jacket he pulled Axel down violently, then Roxas kissed him. Axel's eyes widened, Roxas latched his arms about Axel's neck, his fingers tangling in the fiery red mane of hair.

The kiss was anything but loving or arousing, it was harsh, fierce and passionate with anger, their tongues slid wetly as they devoured each other, Roxas moaned, biting down on Axel's lower lip, drawing blood, Axel snarled. Roxas pulled away first, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"You see? I fucking hate to love you, I hate to have fallen for you!"

Axel allowed a mirthless smile grace his lips, he shoved his hands in his pockets and as he walked away he said:

"My father killed my friends because he hated faggots, but what he didn't see was he was filthy fucking queer himself. He drove Cloud into asking for death!"

Roxas watched him go before he lent against the cafe wall and then he screamed. His cry of rage echoed in the morning air.

* * *

~First you Unlock the Safety Latch, then you take Aim, Finally you Pull the Trigger~

"R-roxas..."

Roxas turned around, the breeze in the room played softly. Cloud shivered. Roxas closed the window. Cloud lifted an arm and motion the young blonde to come closer,

Roxas did so, kneeling at the side of the bed. Cloud cupped Roxas's cheek. Roxas smiled sadly.

"I love you..."

"Dad...?"

Cloud looked away, Roxas was worried, Cloud then looked back at him.

"In the top draw..."

Roxas did as he was instructed. In the draw lay a gun, it was silver with a pearl handle. Roxas stared.

"Take it out... Take off the safety latch..."

Cloud whispered, Roxas did as he was told. Cloud sighed,

"No..."

Roxas whispered, he put down the gun. Cloud closed his eyes a single tear slid out.

"I want death... Roxas... Reno... I loved him... He's dead... He's dead... I want to die Roxas!"

Roxas stood and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door so he couldn't hear his father's weak pleas for death. He was lost, he was alone. Roxas looked at the picture of Reno on the coffee table in their living room.

"Lea... I will find you."

* * *

~Call me when you need me~

Roxas watched as Cloud faded, the young blonde had slipped a dozen crushed tablets of sleeping pills along with several odd other medicine's such as painkiller into Cloud's water. He had finally succumbed to his father's pleas for death.

Roxas kissed his father on the forehead. Then as he closed the door, he whispered:

"Goodbye Cloud... Sleep well..."

Roxas closed the door quietly and went to bed.

-

The next morning Roxas went and checked upon Cloud. Roxas's dosage had been correct, Cloud was dead, he had died in his sleep from overdose.

Roxas kissed his fingertips and brushed them over Cloud's eyelids. His own tears of hollowness welled up and spilt, carving deep yet invisible scars in his heart.

"I loved you too..."

Then he picked up the phone and called the undertaker.

* * *

~Comfort in someone who is uncomforting~

Roxas ran through the night, the rain pelted down harder, he could still hear the baby's cries in his ears.

"Sora. Sora. Sora..."

Roxas couldn't stop his tears, they flowed too easily, he wished he hadn't had to leave his son to death. He wished there would be no more bloodshed.

"I'm sorry..."

Then he realised he was lost. Sitting down on the pavement, cold and shirtless Roxas buried his face in his palms. Why did he always receive the worst end of things?

"You'll catch a cold."

"Maybe I want to."

"Sure you do Roxas, now get your ass up."

Roxas looked up, recognising that sarcastic voice; Axel was standing over him, his red hair plastered with the rain. Axel grinned thinly as he held out a hand, Roxas accepted it, he felt exhausted, there was nothing left to fight.

"Sorry, I don't have an umbrella."

Axel said scratching the back of his head absentmindedly. He then look of his coat and draped it round the blonde's shivering form.

"This'll do, c'mon, let's get you dry."

-

Roxas accepted the mug of tea and stared quietly into the depths of the fireplace, digging his bare toes into the soft rug. Axel watched him, sipping his own beverage,

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you decide to take me to yours, for all you care, you'd probably leave me out there to die."

"Because I'm not a heartless bastard. I wouldn't let anyone shirt or no shirt stay out in this weather. I wouldn't let you die either."

Roxas scowled and shot a glance at the redhead, Axel's face was unreadable. Roxas stood and walked over to the tall male.

Standing over him Roxas placed a hand either side of the redhead and kissed him.

Axel didn't respond. Roxas drew back.

"Thanks."

As the blonde moved away he felt an arm hook around his waist, he hissed as he was slammed against the wall. Axel glared at him, their eyes both alight with lust and yet at the same time anger.

"Don't forget where you stand."

Axel snarled. Roxas closed his eyes and tilted his head back exposing his slender neck to the redhead, showing submission and giving the taller male total domination over him and his body.

Axel leant in and nipped the tanned flesh, drawing a shudder and a low moan from Roxas. Axel smirked; it was worthwhile to find a partner this sensitive and reactive. Roxas looked up at the redhead through hooded eyes, his long lashes seductively lowered to allow only a glimpse of his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Strip... Too much clothing..."

Roxas whispered, Axel stepped back and pulled off his shirt, Roxas watched hungrily, his lust filled gaze travelling up the toned muscled body as it was revealed inch by inch,

Axel didn't have time to reach as the blonde tugged him down to claim his lips. Axel groaned as Roxas rolled his hips into the redhead's growing erection. Grasping the blonde by his shoulders, Axel pushed him to the wall again, there Roxas slid down Axel's body, purring.

"Ohh... Axel... So good, such a hard thick cock..."

Axel felt his erection twitch, he loved dirty talk. Smirking he watched the blonde's expression as he ran his fingers over those pert pink nipples, relishing in the cute little gasps Roxas made.

Dropping to the floor Roxas placed butterfly kisses along the waistband of Axel's boxer's, Axel threaded his hands through the damp blonde hair. Roxas hooked a finger and tugged the item of clothing off, Axel kicked the offending pair of underwear away.

"R-Rox!"

Axel moaned as Roxas took him into his mouth, bobbing his head a few times before tracing a long line up the underside of the throbbing erection with his tongue. Axel bit his hand, stifling his cries. Roxas was too damn good.

Roxas then took him again deeper, Axel gasped, the hot wetness caused him nearly to blow his load there and then, he restrained himself for a while, Roxas whining every so often.

Finally Axel couldn't hold it, pulling out of the blonde's tight wet mouth he shoved the surprised blonde against the wall kissing him fiercely, his hands showing no mercy on the blonde's weeping cock. Roxas writhed and moaned helplessly as one hand tortured his nipples and the other stroking him firmly.

"Say you want it... Roxas."

"A-axel... ahh... oh..."

Roxas moaned as the pumping got harsher, the hand that had been toying with his nipples, slid lower to his ass. Axel lent forwards and nipped the shell of his ear, moaning.

Roxas shivered and his hands clawed the wall, the light blush he had had growing pinker.

"P-please Axel! Ngh!"

"Please what?"

One hand hooked under Roxas's leg, the redhead ran a thumb over the head of the blonde's swollen dick, teasing the slit. Roxas let out a hoarse moan, thrusting his hips, wanting more friction.

"F-fuck, Axel! Fuck me! Just... Do it! Do anything! Ahhh!"

Axel smirked, placing a kiss on the side of Roxas' neck, he lifted the blonde so he was against the wall, hoisting both legs over his shoulders, Axel looked into the lust glazed blue eyes. Kissing a smooth tanned thigh Axel pushed into the blonde's twitching entrance, his hand tracing nonexistent patters on the tanned skin.

Roxas screamed.

"OH GOD! AXEL!"

Axel merely grunted in response and began to move, Roxas clung to the taller male, his breath coming in short gasps,

"Ah, ahh! Axel harder!"

Axel complied, angling his thrusts, Roxas cried out as his prostate was struck hard, again and again.

"Oh shit! Shit! YES! THERE! AHNN!!!! OH!! AHHH!!!"

Roxas felt tears of ecstasy trickling down his face, Axel lent forwards, licking the droplets of salty liquid up. Roxas felt his blush darken,

"Fuck ,Rox..."

Axel groaned, Roxas shuddered as the hot pulsing length inside him throbbed, Roxas screamed as he came powerfully, his release forcing Axel into his own spasming orgasm. Axel let out a quiet moan as Roxas' greedy inside's milked him.

Roxas hissed as Axel lowered him slowly, the blonde now realised the wall hadn't been very comfortable, he arched his back, several light cracking pop's sounded, Roxas winced. Axel kissed him on the nose; smirking as he drew back he tossed a pair of boxers at the blonde.

"Cover up, or else I'll be more brutal in the second round. Unless you don't want that, I suggest you cover the goods."

Roxas threw Axel's boxers in retaliation, the said male ducked and laughed. Roxas huffed and crawled over to the redhead. Axel looked up, his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Shut up you cocky asshole."

Roxas kissed him gently. Axel hugged the blonde, stroking him in the small of the back, smooth long strokes calmed the blonde's racing heart, he slumped on the taller male. Inhaling the dusky scent Axel's hair, that smelt of ginger, charcoal and a hint of orange.

"Rox? Is there any reason?"

"For?"

"Tonight."

"No..."

"Alright, I care about you that's all, I don't care if you hate me. Just know I don't want you to get hurt."

Roxas stared up into the emerald depths of Axel's eyes, seeing nothing but the truth in them. Roxas closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding in. Then he opened his eyes to see himself mirrored upside down in Axel's eyes once more.

"I don't hate you Axel."

It was Axel's turn to search the blonde's face now. He saw nothing, just blank until the spark of a smile lingered in those blue eyes. Axel gave a crooked smile and kissed Roxas. Roxas responded enthusiastically.

When they broke apart Axel held the blonde close.

"I promise I won't do anything that will worry you."

Roxas whispered, Axel nodded and buried his face in the blonde hair.

-

As the blonde slept, Axel cast one more look around; satisfied he turned back to the blonde sleeping gracefully sprawled across his bed. Taking the smaller male's hand he placed something in the blonde's palm and then closed Roxas's hand gently into a fist. Axel kissed the blonde on the forehead and then left.

Liberty glittered in Roxas's left hand as he slept on unknowing he had Axel's promise, glittering in his hand.

* * *

~Price of Truth, Insane measures~

Reno advanced upon the two males in the room; Demyx boldly stepped in front of the slate haired male. Clenching his hands into fists the blonde stood his ground.

"What do you want with us?"

"I'm not here for you fag. I'm here for what your emo boyfriend has."

"Zexion has nothing of value to you!"

Reno hissed and his green eyes narrowed into fiery slits. He stopped two feet away from Demyx, who was snarling defiantly.

"Oh yes he does... The necklace he wears belongs to me."

"He's had it since he could walk!"

"He's had it too long then. It rightfully belongs to me. Hand it over boy, or else this'll get dirty."

Demyx pushed Zexion back, his eyes chips of ice as he still stood before the redhead. Reno pulled out a switch blade of seven inches or more. Demyx didn't move, he seemed frozen except for the pulse that jumped vividly on the side of his neck, beating frantically.

"What does that necklace mean to you anyway!?"

"Everything."

"That makes no sense!"

"It's Liberty; it's my freedom round his neck! Do you understand now?! Do you understand why?!"

Demyx took a step back, he looked shocked, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, he then looked back at Zexion who stared impassively back at the blonde. Reno gripped the handle of the knife hard, his knuckles went white from pressure.

"Tell me this isn't true Zex!"

Zexion looked down at his feet, he did not say anything, Demyx turned and took his lover by the shoulders. Demyx shook the slate haired teen gently, forcing him to lock gazes, icy blue and coal black.

"Zex... Please, tell me the truth..."

"This necklace belongs to the Fyrid's by inheritance. It's their saviour, it's their freedom, this had been forged may years ago, by the first of their generation, if they choose to give it away to someone and that person accepts it, it means they have made a blood promise to them. I made a blood promise to Reno when I was a small child... He gave it to me, and I didn't understand, I became his dog, I cannot tell you the promise Dem... I can't... But once the promise is fulfilled, the dog... The holder of the necklace, must die, by the power of Liberty... That is how the Fyrid's worked, depending on others to do the dirty work..."

Demyx looking horrified turned back to Reno who watched, waited patiently. Reno smirked.

"You can't kill him!"

"He's finished the job I gave him, he has no more reason to live."

Reno said quietly as he walked past the blonde, Zexion stood a little straighter, he held his chin higher, baring his throat to Reno, total submission. Demyx watched fearful and frightened.

"Thank you."

Reno was about to slit Zexion's throat, when Demyx with a cry launched himself at the red head, clawing at him, Reno hissed as he hit the ground, the angry blonde on top of him, they grappled for a few moments before Reno grabbed the forgotten knife and plunged it deep into the blonde's shoulder, dragging it down to make a terrible deep gash from shoulder to elbow.

"You fucker!"

Demyx spat, kicking Reno in the shins, the redhead grunted and staggered, Demyx stood shakily and grabbed Reno's knife hand with his good. Then in his rage turned it home into Reno's side. Reno's growled and threw the blonde off,

Demyx crashed into a desk, upturning it along with a vase, lamp, computer and multiple items the shatter and crashing seemed deafening. From the wreckage came a burning smell and soon hungry flames leap up and were licking their way along the walls, tongues of fire eagerly incinerating all flammable items in its wake. Demyx stood amidst this hellish scene and faced the redhead once more, this time he picked up a fragment of the sharp thick glass. They circled each other like wild animals.

"Give up. I don't want to kill you as well."

Demyx roared in answer and charged, Reno sidestepped and brought down his knife several times into Demyx's unprotected back. Demyx fell to the ground and lay there blood pooling, as Reno brought down the final strike, Zexion took the blow, he had covered the blonde's body with his own and had taken the last few strokes of the knife, he keeled over to the side, his face pale, his lips drawn in a grimace of pain.

Reno stood over them feeling no sense in his victory, the flames of the electrical fire leapt out to him, Reno took one last look at the two teens on the ground, quickly snatching up the necklace from the slate haired male's throat, Reno looked at it.

It was a golden pentacle, no two pentacles over lapping to create the ancient symbol of a ten pointed sun. Liberty.

Then as the fire made a deafening explosion, Reno fled.

-

Demyx coughed as he shifted Zexion into a better position, the fire was getting worse, Demyx knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Zex! Zex!!"

Zexion opened his eyes and coughed up a copious volume of blood, he managed to form a small smile. Demyx hugged him tightly, wincing from the multiple wounds he had, he was so weak, he couldn't move as much anymore.

"W-what... What was the promise?"

Zexion gave him a breathtakingly beautiful smile, once Demyx had rarely seen on the usually inexpressive face before him. Demyx felt himself wanting to cry, scream, laugh and smile too, but he was too weak to even try.

"Zex! Tell m-"

He was cut off by a slender pale finger, now dashed with blood across his lips, Demyx fell silent. Zexion lent in forwards and captured the blonde's lips. Zexion pulled away and coughed harshly.

"To protect my little brother... His name was-"

Zexion never got to finished his sentence, an ominous creaking above their head resounded and Zexion pushed Demyx hard, the blonde went sprawling a few feet away as a heavy sofa from above tumbled down and crashed on top of Zexion.

Demyx screamed, a high thin sound, pained and full of sorrow. Then exhausted Demyx flopped over, crawling feebly over to the crushed teen.

Then he laid his head on the ground near Zexion, who stirred weakly, Demyx whimpered. Zexion gave a crooked smile.

"My little brother's name is... Axel..."

-

There was fire, lots of fire... Smoke billowing everywhere. Axel couldn't believe his eyes, it was burning everywhere. He heard a thin scream and he froze.

He thought judging by the looks on the firemen they thought before that the building had been cleared. But it wasn't the idea of someone trapped in there that had cold dread running through Axel's veins, he KNEW that scream.

"DEMYX!!!"

Axel yelled as he ran towards the building, two policemen grabbed him, Axel struggled and then in his blind panic kicked one and punched the other, he leapt over the motorbike barring the way and dashed into the burning apartment.

"DEM!"

The blonde raised his head from the ground where he had been listening to Zexion's final words. He knew that voice too... He sat up and took a deep breath trying hard not to gag on the fumes of the fire, summoning up the rest of his strength he screamed once more in desperation:

"AXEL!!!"

* * *

~Only a Potential Human was lost but not the Human with Potential~

Roxas never knew where Axel had gone nor, had he known why he was gone. His hand snuck up to the golden pentacles at his throat, the necklace glittered gold in the early morning. He had been given Liberty and he didn't know why.

He scuffed his shoe along the gravel and sighed, his breath coming out as a cloud of vapour in the cool sunrise.

A dog barked and the swings creaked, Roxas sat down on a bench and blew into his hands, rubbing them to generate some form of heat. A ball bounced by, Roxas slid out a leg and stopped it from getting away, a child ran up to him.

He carried a little white stuffed toy dog. Roxas smiled and reached over and picked the ball up, he offered it to the little boy who only looked 3 years old.

The boy sat down next to Roxas and offered Roxas the stuffed toy dog. Roxas smiled and accepted the toy, fiddling with his ears and paws, the child giggled. Roxas then on closer inspection looked at the material of the dog in closer detail.

A white shirt... Roxas flipped it over and looked at the label of the material, sure enough in the corner in small initials were: RS

Roxas turned to the boy and looked at him carefully.

Chocolate brown hair and bright baby blue eyes, tears welled up within Roxas's own, setting aside the dog he pulled the boy into a tight hug. Tears flowing down his cheeks as he sobbed into the toddler's soft brown hair.

"Oh my god... My baby... My Sora... Sora forgive me... I'm sorry..."

Sora looked up, his face was only filled with the trusting adoration any small child has at a young age, he patted Roxas's wet cheek and smiled.

Roxas only felt the tears fall faster as he held his son tightly to him.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

~Heartless number of Love, enough to last, Number XIII and VIII~

Axel kicked a stone, watching it rattle along the gravelly path of the park, he kicked it again, it hit the railings and disappeared into the pond. He watched the perfect circular ripples fade out before moving on,

He walked aimlessly until he came to a bench, on it sat a blonde, hunched over something, he was crying. Axel walked up to the blonde and sat down next to him. They sat together in silence for a while, the only sound were the ducks honking nearby and the muffled sobs of the blonde. The wind rustled through, stirring up the leaves and grass, the swings creaking gently as they swayed.

"You probably hate me don't you...?"

Axel said quietly, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he relaxed into a comfortable position on the bench, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it swiftly, taking a deep breath of toxic smoke.

The blonde looked up at him and shook his head, Axel offered him the lit stick, the blonde took it and inhaled, before letting loose an impressive amount of grey white smoke.

"You killed her didn't you?"

Axel hung his head and nodded, Roxas turned to him, looking at him properly.

"That's why she couldn't face me... Right? She knew... You made her promise didn't you after she gave birth to Sora, right?"

"Yeah...Then I killed her..."

"What was the promise...?"

Axel looked at the blonde meaningfully and then away again; he picked at the peeling paint on the bench,

"Axel... Remember... I don't hate you..."

Axel took his cigarette back wordlessly, Roxas stretched and looked up at the grey sky, his eyes were rimmed with red. Roxas then fingered Liberty round his neck, he turned to Axel.

"But, here VIII, we say goodbye."

Roxas stood and bent over the redhead, their faces close, Axel stared into the blue depths of the blonde's eyes, Roxas looked down and blinked a few times, rapidly clearing any tell tale signs of tears before pressing a quick kiss to Axel's lips.

I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII...

* * *

~Liberty, Love, Life, Loss~

So here he was now. Axel idly swung his legs off the edge of his cold, hard bunk. He picked at the peeling paint on the walls.

Prison.

He had finally had him recognise him, his face, for who he was, and what he had done. They had sold him out, and now he was in the first cycle of hell. Cynical remarks had been thrown at him the first day, the redhead ignored them, then one fucker tried to cut his hair, namely his roommate, Axel had been sedated as a result and taken to his own cell. Now he was in the second cycle of hell.

After his trial Axel realised he had a 9 year jail sentence. The third cycle of hell.

8 years had passed slowly and Axel didn't know what was right from wrong, he also didn't have much of a personality anymore either, the only emotions he seemed to feel were outrageously happy moments of insanity and other times, loneliness and boredom, yet also he had his daily bouts of sadistic and dark humour that no one really understood.

Axel couldn't see what he had turned into. Now his was in the fourth cycle of hell.

He smirked as he was led out of his cell and into the visitor room. He had a visitor today, they had told him. Axel waited patiently as they fastened the cuffs and then allowed his guest into the room.

It was a boy, not much older than 12 years old. He had chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes and he was holding a white stuffed toy dog. Axel smiled at the child. He didn't know who this was but, he just felt as if he knew the kid. He just seemed familiar, so innocent...

"What's up kid? Why you here, just to see me? That's so cute."

The child fumbled with the dog in his arms and then stepped forwards and touched the teardrop tattoos on the redhead's face. Axel flinched in surprise.

"Kid? Talk to me... Honestly why did you come?"

The boy reached for one of Axel's chained hands. Then he pulled something out of his pocket and placed the item in the redhead's open palm.

"He said to me, keep it safe Sora, when you see my picture in the paper as No. XIII, find him and give him this before he's released, and tell him, I kept his promise and I fulfilled it for him..."

The little boy looked as if he were going to cry, Axel's head snapped up from the item in his hand to the boy, Sora.

"Who gave this to you? Who...? Was... Was it him?"

Yet Axel knew. Roxas... Roxas Strife, who kept his promise.

Standing up Axel pulled the little boy into a tight embrace, Sora, began to cry, his choking sobs echoing in the cold room for when people visited. Axel felt his own heart break, but the tears never came... They just stayed locked in his what would be a heart, but his soul was crying, singing it's lament in a prayer in a blind hope that everything would stop...

"I won't ever be released from here now, Sora... But you kept your promise..."

He whispered, holding onto the child gently but firmly. Then the lock broke and one crystalline tear slid down his hollow cheek, just one hope gone forever and another soul to be received in eternity.

And the necklace fell to the ground, forgotten in less than a minute with a ringing clink of a lone piece of metal, hitting the cold stone floor... The snap echoed, the choked cry rang brokenly as he slumped to the floor with the body, all these in an instant, were never heard...

It was a gold pentacle, no two pentacles overlapping to make the ancient symbol of a ten pointed sun...

Liberty was gone...

~Owari


End file.
